


Old Rivalries Die Hard

by kazokuhouou



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Rivalry, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazokuhouou/pseuds/kazokuhouou
Summary: “You heard me,” Patrick heard Peter say over the phone. “I’m inviting you for a threesome with Joe and I on the condition that you wear your old Habs jersey.”
Relationships: Peter Forsberg/Patrick Roy/Joe Sakic
Kudos: 21





	Old Rivalries Die Hard

“Quoi?”

“You heard me,” Patrick heard Peter say over the phone. “I’m inviting you for a threesome with Joe and I on the condition that you wear your old Habs jersey.”

“Why?”

He swears he could _hear_ Peter blush. “Well, Joe had confided to me that if Quebec ever beat Montreal during playoffs he would have asked for you as the forfeit.” It was an unspoken tradition that the captain of the team that won the playoff game got whatever player on the losing team he wants as ‘forfeit’. “It’s impossible NOW, now that the Nordiques no longer exist and we’re on the same team, but I wanted to give him something special for his birthday, and you’re here, and he DID win Conn Smythe so he deserves a treat...” Peter trailed off.

Patrick leaned back against the counter, thinking about it. He couldn’t deny his new captain was handsome, and Forsberg wasn’t bad looking either. It had been a while for him and he usually ended up topping because his partners were intimidated by him. It’d be nice to be used for a change.

“Would you two wear your Nordiques jerseys?”

“I can arrange that, yeah.” 

“When did you want this?”

“7th.” 

Patrick looked at the calendar, a couple days from now. “Good, it’s going to take me a minute to find where I packed the jersey. Hadn’t had time to unpack, not with leading you guys to your first cup.”

Peter laughed. “I’ll call you later on before you come over. Not a word to Joe. It’s a surprise.”

“D’accord.”

\--0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“I wouldn’t have blamed you, you know, if you said no. I know the terms of you leaving Montreal weren’t good ones,” Peter said quietly as he let Patrick in.

“I’m having to resist the urge to send a picture of you two double teaming me to Tremblay, if you want to know how I feel about it.”

Peter laughed. “That would backfire.”

“It would. How do you...” he waved his hand.

“He’ll be home from grocery shopping soon. I thought you could wait on the bed until then.”

Patrick nodded and entered their bedroom. As Peter shut the door, he thought about how he could ‘present’ himself. The times he was invited along for the forfeit (Keane always preferred watching to participating himself), some of the forfeits were sulky or belligerent, while others were coquettish and submissive. He thought about it. If they were roleplaying themselves back when they were on rival teams, Patrick would be an arrogant little shit to Joe and Peter, seeing how they’d react before either submitting or taking charge.

He lied on the bed, in jeans and his Habs sweater, hands behind his head.

He heard noises from the kitchen-presumably the centers putting their groceries away-before he heard their voices outside the door.

“Really, why must we wear our Nordiques...”

“Hush, Captain. We did such a good job and you deserve this.”

“What are...”

Peter opened the door. Joe’s jaw dropped when he saw Patrick smirking at him. “Don’t think I’ll make it easy on you just because I’m the forfeit,” Patrick said, and Joe immediately got hard. He looked from the smirking Patrick to the smiling Peter. 

“Happy birthday, go get ‘em.” Peter said in his ear before gently shoving Joe to the bed.

Patrick squirmed slightly when Joe pinned his shoulders to the bed, ‘trying to get away’ but knowing damn well he was just turning him on. He bucked up as they kissed. “Better men than you have tried to dominate me, what makes you different?”

Joe moaned and pinned him down harder. “I’m better than them and you know it. And I have Peter by my side.”

In their frienzied making out Patrick didn’t even notice Peter getting on the bed. He got Patrick to sit up and pinned his hands behind his back, leaving Joe free to suck on Patrick’s neck. That did get a moan out of the goalie.

“Doesn’t he sound pretty moaning for you, Joe.”

“He might be too loud when I fuck him, though.” He began palming Patrick through his jeans.

“I can take care of that,” Peter said, grinding against Patrick slightly so he could feel Peter’s hard-on.

“Though maybe we should just tease him a bunch until he submits...” he began to pull his hand away. Patrick cried out in protest. “That’s what I thought, Roy.” He reached to take off Patrick’s jeans.

When Peter let go of Patrick to take his own pants off, Patrick took the opportunity to pounce, growling at Joe playfully and nipping at his neck. Joe arched into Patrick’s touch, moaning.

“Naughty goalie,” Peter said, pulling Patrick away and fondling him, giving Joe time to take his own jeans off. “Did you see he had no underwear, Joe? He was ready for us.”

Patrick scoffed at the idea while Peter turned him around so they could make out. Peter saw Joe reaching for something and he pulled away. “I wonder how pretty you’d be with my cock in your mouth, Patrick.”

“Wouldn’t you love to know, Forsberg.”

“I WOULD love to know. And I think I’ll find out soon enough.

Patrick suddenly moaned as fingers entered him. Peter began pushing Patrick’s head down toward his cock. Bracing himself on his hands and knees, Patrick began sucking as Joe stretched him. He moaned around Peter’s cock when Joe finally entered him, which got Peter to moan.

Joe gripped Patrick’s hips and began fucking him deeply, while Peter grabbed Patrick’s head to dictate how face Patrick would suck him. Idly Patrick smirked at the thought in his head: a Canadien being thoroughly used by two Nordiques. Montreal would lose their shit.

“God, he feels so good Peter...” Joe murmured just loud enough for them to hear. Patrick moaned and pushed back, wanting the captain to go harder. Harder he gave it, while Peter pulled Patrick off his cock just in time to come onto his face.

Patrick whined slightly-he wanted to swallow it-when Peter pulled him up and licked him. 

“I taste good on you.”

That did it. Patrick came onto the sheets without even realizing he had been close to it. He felt his captain coming inside him as well. At least he had the grace to pull out before collapsing on the bed. Peter and Patrick soon joined him in lying down, each of them on one side of him.

Joe reached out to touch the two of them. “Thank you. For this.”

Peter kissed him. “I knew you’d like your birthday present.”

Patrick also kissed him. “It was fun. I wouldn’t mind doing it again.” 

“Maybe without these jerseys though.” 

“Point.” They sat up and let their jerseys fall off the bed so they could nap, one Canadiens jersey in between two Nordiques jerseys.


End file.
